


End of Spring

by Yaniujin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, It never did, M/M, Mastermind Oma Kokichi, Mind Rape, Multi, My mind wasn't working right, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scissoring, Selfcest, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Someone in the character tag will suffer, Spoilers, Suicide, This ended up more twisted than I've envision, Tribadism, chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: “A fanservice episode?"“Fucking finally! When was the last time they had that??""I don’t even remember. But last time was great, no, it was the best! I mean, Yuzu was literally pierced! I loved that scene so damn much!"“Lol, I’ve never watch one."“It’s good. Nope, it’s perfect."‘Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: Fanservice Episode.’
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Other(s), Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	End of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Please, read the tags first. If you think they’re triggering/uncomfortable for you or it makes you sick, exit and continue on with your lives. That’s my last warning. Monokuma is laughing in the background.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. They all belong to Spike Chunsoft and Kazutaka Kodaka, Credits and Kudos.

“Shuumai~! Say ‘Ah’!”

“Ouma-kun..”

Saihara watched as Ouma giggled and lowered his spoon to his own mouth and ate the omurice Shirogane cooked up for them. The detective stared down at his own food. He gulped as the execution of the Ultimate Anthropologist played through his mind. He closed his eyes as he shook his head, trying to remove the dreadful thoughts from his head.

Suddenly, he felt a light pressure against his lips. He opened his eyes to see a spoon smeared with ketchup pressed against his lips. He looked at Ouma who was holding the spoon, simply smiling. He blushed at the realization that Ouma's spoon was against his lips, he immediately backed his head away.

“O-Ouma-kun!”

“Ha! The virgin’s first indirect kiss!” Iruma, who's 3 seats away from Ouma, commented.

“It’s not!” He denied.

“Should we make it more direct?” Ouma asked as he winked. Saihara’s face heated up even more as he looked away. He licked his lips only to taste the sweet taste of ketchup. He looked back at his food and decided to think about the delicious food in front of him instead of his classmates deaths. He picked up his spoon and began eating.

“Nishishishi..” He heard Ouma giggled.

“Satisfying your belly kink again, huh, Cockichi?” Iruma asked. Ouma turned his head towards her, smirking.

“Getting off on inserting a spoon in that dirty mouth yours again, pig whore??”

Saihara watched as the inventor placed her hands under the desk, her arms pressing her boobs together, her face flushed and sweat drops fell from her forehead as she moans. The others watch in discomfort, some, like Ouma, watched in mild amusement. Shirogane desperately tried to shift Gonta’s attention to her just so the pure boy won’t be tainted.

Suddenly, the door opened.

“Shuichi!”

Saihara turned his head towards the door to see Momota smiling and waving at him. Harukawa was beside him, playing with one of her twin-tails.

“Good morning, Momota-kun, Harukawa-san.” Saihara greeted with a ssmile. Harukawa only nodded at him as Momota continue smiling but when their eyes landed at who’s eating across him, their expression fell, eyes narrowing at the unwanted presence.

“Why are you eating with him?” Harukawa asked as she glared at the liar who only smirked.

“Cause Saihara-chan loves me oh-so much that it's necessary for us to see each other’s face as we eat~”

“As if!” Momota countered. Ouma only continue to smirk.

“Let’s eat on the other side of the table.” Harukawa said, still glaring at the liar.

“H-Huh..? I-I only want to eat with Saihara-chan and you’re taking him away from me..?” Ouma’s fake tears began to show themselves.

“Shut up! Let’s go, sidekick!” Saihara hesitated when he saw Ouma’s eyes watered up. He knew it was fake but he’s still worried.

“We can just—” He was cut off when the liar began giggling.

“Nishishishi, maybe Momota-chan just wants to spend the _rest of his time_ with his beloved sidekick, riiight? Have you confessed yet? You don’t want it to stay as unrequited forever, do you??” Momota and Saihara’s face heated up despite knowing that the statement isn’t true.

“Shut up, you little shit! I don’t like Shuichi as romantically or whatever shit you say! He’s just my friend and sidekick!” The astronaut shouted, causing for Ouma’s eyes to water again.

“Then, everything you confessed to me was a lie..? I thought we were friends! You betrayed me, Momo—”

“Shut up.”

In a swift motion, again, they watched as Ouma was lifted off the ground, a hand tightly wrapped around his neck. Harukawa was glaring daggers at him as he struggles.

“He’s not your friend.. A person like you doesn’t deserve a person like Momota.. Just suffer and die alone like what you deserve..” Harukawa’s hand tightened around Ouma’s neck. Ouma gritted his teeth as he tried to get off from the strong grip of the assassin but fail.

Harukawa watched as the liar’s breathing became ragged and more desperate, his hands also tightened around her arm, yet, she didn’t let go. Watching the other so desperately gave her a somewhat sense of pride.

“Harumaki! Stop it!” Momota rushed to her side as he grabbed her arm and Ouma’s shoulder to separate the two apart but the assassin didn’t budge.

The others were only watching from the background, too scared to do anything.

“Fuck!” Momota cussed, when he felt the liar’s body became more sluggish, his breathing becoming less and less, the astronaut panicked even more. He looked behind Harukawa to see someone that might be able to help him.

“Gonta! Help me pull Harumaki away from Ouma, hurry!”

Gonta flinched slightly but he knew Momota needed help and a gentleman helps anytime they can. He immediately walk to them and with all his strength, pulled Harukawa’s arm away from Ouma. As soon as the liar fell into the ground, he began coughing.

The astronaut stared down at the small figure, panting slightly. He then looked at Harukawa who continue to glare at Ouma.

“Harumaki—”

“He deserved it.” She glared at Momota. Before he could speak again, Gonta spoke up.

“Is Kokichi okay?” Gonta, who was kneeling beside Ouma who’s still coughing, asked, worry present in his voice.

Then, Ouma quieted down, so did the room. He stood up and head towards the door.

“Ouma-kun?” Saihara tried to grab his attention.

The liar opened the door but before stepping out, he stopped. Without looking back, he spoke up.

“This.. seems fair, in your eyes, I mean.” Ouma’s voice was still throaty and ragged. Saihara’s brain processed what the other said, feeling a little bad. He watched as the other giggled slightly then proceeded to whisper something he couldn’t quite understand.

_“…made you that way.. No point changing it now..”_

Ouma closed the door. Saihara looked back at everyone who’s also staring at the door.

“Finally, he left.” Harukawa commented which got furrowed eyebrows from some.

“That.. wasn’t so nice..” Yumeno commented but when the assassin glared at her, she hid behind Shirogane who also back down, rubbing her own arm to calm herself.

“I have to agree.. Going through such lengths of violence is a little..” Kiibo was cut off by the assassin’s catchphrase.

“Do you want to die?”

“Kiibo is right. That’s going a little too far, Harumaki.” Momota cut in, glaring slightly at Harukawa.

“Heh! The little shit probably liked it!”

“Iruma-san..”

“Eeek..”

Everyone watched as Momota received the same glares from the assassin but refused to look away nor back down. Saihara then decided to speak up.

“I.. agree with Momota-kun, Harukawa-san.. I know Ouma-kun may not be the nicest—”

“He never was and will never be. Nice? Check your eyes and ears, Saihara.” Harukawa countered, glaring at the detective as well. She hated this situation, the little shit being protected by her friends even though he deserved it. What a joke..

“Haruma—”

"Shut it. I’m leaving.”

Was Harukawa’s last words before leaving.

\-------

The two walked towards the assassin’s laboratory. They weren’t talking, not after the scene this morning, they were still a bit on edge. Saihara was looking around, still concerned, not only about Harukawa but also Ouma.

As his thoughts and conscience fought with each other, he frowned. He hated how much his thoughts says for them to check up on Harukawa first since she’s his and Momota’s friend and his conscience keeps on whispering to him to check on Ouma first.. _‘Damn it..’_ He stopped at his tracks.

“Um.. Momota-kun..” Momota looked back at him, also stopping.

“Hm? What is it, sidekick??”

“Uh.. You can go check on Harukawa-san, I’ll.. go check on Ouma-kun first..” He stated. He watched as Momota blinked a couple of times. He looked confused but soon his expression softened before sighing.

“You know what, let’s check on the lying brat first.” Saihara smiled at him as they both headed towards Ouma’s room.

\------

"Aw.. That’s definitely gonna leave a mark..”

From the rows of computer, the biggest one in the center lit up. Some statics were heard before it displayed a man with a black, messy, slicked back hair, bags present under his eyes. He was in his 30s and was holding a cup of coffee.

“If you try avoiding being such a brat then—”

“Do you want me to go off script?? Why didn’t you just say so, Mr. Lead Developer?” He threatened-asked, smiling mischievously at the man.

“Don’t," The man paused, glaring at him. “even try it.”

“Kay, kay!”

He walked towards a small drawer and grabbed a smoothing cream and rubbed it against the mark.

Once he was done, he walked back towards the desk and table in front of the biggest computer and sat down.

“So, what’s up?”

“It’s only been 3 hours and we’ve been receiving a lot of complaint about unfairness, Harukawa Maki’s and your behavior, again. Though, she’s still rising in the popularity poll. Oh, and we also received some comments saying Harukawa was cool and what she said was right.” The man on the screen smirked, making the one he was talking to frown slightly before smiling.

“Welp, nothing I can do about that.. Soooo, did the upper staffs agree about the new plot?? Say they did!”

“Well, your idea of having this killing game as similar as possible to Enoshima Junko’s put them off.”

“Whaaaat? Why??”

“The 4th Class Trial is about suicide, betrayal and the chapter in where the big guy dies. Betrayal fits but no other than that.”

“No no! It does fit! Just imagine Harukawa-chan killing Momota-chan because of a motive, a secret that we’ll add as a new dimension to her character. She knew Momota-chan knows her secret and she’ll do _anything_ just so no one knows or will ever know, even if it meant killing someone.. Even if that someone is her beloved Momota..” The man watched as their mastermind smirked. The man took a sip from his coffee before speaking.

“It’s a good plot, yes. But I don’t get to decide. It was a split decision that was won by 2 votes apart.”

“Whoever those 2 votes are, tell them I’m coming for them.” The man laughed slightly when their mastermind pouted like a little child.

“Calm your ass, Mastermind. Your original plot of Shirogane Tsumugi being drove to suicide that turns out, was actually killed by Gokuhara Gonta that makes everyone despair, remains.”

“No! I want to see it again, my Saihara-chan's despair! Pluuuus, Shirogane-chan, Kiiboy, Gonta and Yumeno-chan is already in despair just by Yonaga-chan and Chabashira-chan dying. I want my new plot, my despair-inducing plot! I’ll cry if that doesn’t happen! No, I’ll start right now! WAAAAAHHHH!!”

“Remind me again why we made you the mastermind..” The man asked as he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Their mastermind paused as he smirked at the screen.

“Cause I’m so great.”

“Die, you little shit.”

“Team Danganronpa will despair if I die, and that includes you, Kazuma Kuroo-chan~” He singsong.

The man was about to counter but stopped when they heard a series of knocks.

_“Ouma-kun..?”_

The mastermind’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he pressed a button and another computer lit up. It displayed the outside of his room, Saihara and Momota standing by his door.

“You should answer that. Let’s talk later.” The computer shut down.

Ouma Kokichi stood up as he grabbed his scarf and wrap it around his neck. He literally thumped his feet against the door, still upset that his new plot wasn’t accepted.

He walked to the other passage, he opened the door to reveal his bathroom. He closed the door, disguised as his shower wall and walked towards the bathroom door, opening it to see his room.

He heard another 3 knocks as he headed towards the door. He fixed himself one last time before opening the door to see Saihara and Momota.

\------

Saihara knocked at the liar’s door but received no answer.

“Is he not here..?” He asked himself. They waited a couple more minutes before Momota walked towards the door and knocked again but still receive no answer.

“Maybe he isn’t here.” Momota said, eyes narrowing slightly. Saihara nodded at him but before they could turn around and leave. The door opened.

“Oh, my beloved Saihara-chan! Are you here for a late-night visit??” Ouma asked, as he closed the door behind him.

“It’s afternoon.” Momota interrupted. Ouma looked at him, his eyes narrowing at seeing Momota.

“Shouldn’t you be with killer girl?” He asked.

“Seriously, dude, just shut your mouth.”

“Never gonna happen!” Ouma declared as he stuck out his tongue at Momota. Saihara interrupted them before another world war begins again.

“Um.. Are you okay, now, Ouma-kun?” Saihara asked, concern present in his voice.

“Hmm.. If I’m not, will you take care of me, Saihara-chan?” He asked. His hands was clasped together, eyes twinkling as he stared up at the detective as if Saihara was the best thing in the world.

“W-Well.. Um..”

Momota cut in.

“No thanks. You’ll just taint my sidekick.”

“How rude!”

“Shut up!”

Ouma ignored Momota as he turned to look back at Saihara.

“So, any news, Saihara-chan??” He asked.

“Oh.. Um.. Nothing really.."

"Kay, I'm leaving." Saihara almost panicked before thinking of a topic.

"A-Actually, Iruma-san is doing something she’s keeping a secret from us.. But after I talked to her, she said it was something about some kind of program..”

“Program?”

_‘Does he mean the Neo World Program..?’_

Ouma paused. _A virtual reality.. A world where the physical body can’t be physically affected, only the mind. But the shock.. Wait.. This might work out to my favor.._

A series of idea flew through his head and when it reached the end, a wide smirk appeared on his face.

“You.. Saihara Shuichi.. are a genius..”

“Huh?” Saihara asked, confused. Ouma walked towards him, his eyes twinkling but also weirdly.. swirling?

Suddenly, the smaller boy wrapped his arms around the detective's waist almost knocking him off his feet but he managed to stay on his feet.

“O-Ouma-kun??” The other snuggled his face against Saihara’s clothes as he giggled. Momota was only watching, mouth gaping.

“Omigod.. I love you so much, Saihara-chan! You’re the best protagonist in this series, I mean, besides Hinata-chan! But you’re the best in my heart!”

Due to Ouma snuggling his face against Saihara’s cloth, the only audible words the two heard was.

“Omigod.. love you so much, Saihara-chan.. best.. ta-chan.. best in my heart!”

Momota snapped out of his trance.

“Ouma! Get the hell away from my sidekick!” Momota shouted as he pulled the two apart. Saihara was still slightly blushing but soon composed himself, just like Ouma. The astronaut was still glaring at the liar.

“Tsk.. We’re just here to check up on you and you start tainting my sidekick already..” Momota clicked his tongue as he rubbed the back of his head. Ouma giggled slightly.

"Why me, though?” Ouma asked as he tilted his head.

“Huh?”

“Shouldn’t you be checking on your beloved Harumaki instead? Ohhh! Do you have some unrequited love for me too?” Ouma asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Shut up! Like anyone is crazy enough to fall in love with you!” Momota glared at him.

The liar looked at Saihara who gulped. He smiled slyly before wrapping his arms around Saihara’s.

“Saihara-chan is!”

“Wha—”

“O-Ouma-kun..”

Momota immediately tried to grab Ouma to separate the malice from his sidekick once again but the liar had already detached himself from the detective and retreated inside his room, closing the door until only his head can be seen.

“Nishishishi.. We can have that late-night visit later, Saihara-chan! Check on killer girl first, who knows, she’s probably killing Yumeno-chan somewhere. Bai-bai!”

“You little—”

The door closed on their faces. Saihara only stared as Momota began ranting a chain of curses.

“Seriously, that little shit never change..”

Saihara laughed slightly.

“I think.. that’s better.”

“Whatever. Come on, sidekick! Let’s check on Harumaki!”

\------

“Kuzuma-chan!” Ouma shouted as soon as the screen lit up. The man from the screen glared at him.

“Call me Kuzuma again and I’ll end your era as the mastermind.”

“No, no! Listen, I’ve got a new plot!”

“They won’t approve, I’m sure of it.” The man said and took another sip from his newly brewed cup of coffee.

“Oh, won’t they? Even if they find out it’ll be a _fanservice_ episode?”

The man stopped, he placed his coffee down and stared at Ouma. He smirked at their mastermind who’s equally smirking back.

“I’m listening.”

\------

“Apologize.. Never gonna happen..”

Harukawa whispered to herself as she fell to her bed, bouncing slightly. They have just finished another training session and the two had the nerve to ask her to at least apologize to the little shit.

It will never happen. No matter what. She’ll die first before it happens.

Suddenly, she shot up from her bed when she heard a knock. Her eyes narrowed. The nighttime announcement has already played. Who could be out this late at night?

_“Harumaki?”_

_‘Oh.. It’s just Momota..’_ She thought, smiling slightly.

She stood up and fixed her hair that was a little messy, she also fixed her clothes before walking towards the door and opening it.

“What is it—”

She stopped at seeing Ouma standing in front of her door. A small recorder in his hand and his other hand hidden behind him. She immediately had her hand on her knife. She glared at Ouma who was only smiling at her.

“What are you—"

She couldn’t finish what she was going to say when Ouma unhid his other hand and pointed a flashlight that looked almost like a flashback light at her face. Before she could even react and push it out of the way, Ouma flicked the switch and everything went black.

\------

Harukawa felt the cold hard ground against her face and body. She opened her eyes to see the black floor. She blinked a couple of times before slowly pushing herself up.

She sat down and held her aching head. She remembered training with Momota and Saihara, falling to her bed, a knock on her door, Momota’s voice and Ouma.

Her eyes widened at the memory. Ouma used a flashback light on her, but she couldn’t remember what memories it contains, only darkness.

“That bastard..” She gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, she noticed a lot of details. The chain attached to the ground connecting to the cold metal around her wrists, her hair that wasn’t tied up and was down instead and the fact that she was naked. She froze and immediately looked around. It was a small room, black floor, white, plain walls and a light shining from the ceiling. No windows nor doors, only her in the center of the room, naked and shackled up.

 _‘Where the hell am I..?’_ Was the question running through her head. She tried to stand up but immediately fell. She tried to pull the shackles but failed, she felt weak.

Harukawa felt angriness inside of her. Where the hell was she? What was happening? Was Ouma involved? Her angriness focused on Ouma. If only she didn’t open that door..

“Hmm.. A perfect body.. Small bust size, but enough..”

She stopped at hearing a voice. She looked behind her to see a lot of people. All guys, staring at her, examining her. She immediately backed away, covering herself as she glared at the people. There were 10 of them, their ages seem to range between 30 to 40. They were only staring at her, licking their lips from time to time.

“Who the hell are you?” She asked, still glaring at them. They only smirked.

“Feisty, too. Should we start?”

Harukawa was panicking inside when the people surrounded her and began stripping out of their clothes. She tried to back away, but the chain prevented her. She tried to pull it countless of times but it didn’t budge.

_‘Damn it!’_

“Woah, no struggling, Maki-chan!” She froze. They know her name?

Suddenly, a hand grabbed both her breast and immediately squeezed it. She looked behind her to see one of them, she tried to punch him but suddenly, her arm was grabbed.

Another guy beside her began licking and sucking her fingers, causing her to shudder in disgust. She tried to pull her arm back but no matter what, she couldn’t, it almost seemed like the guy was too strong or she was just too weak that it didn’t even budge. Her strength were just.. gone.

Another guy stopped in front of her legs and forced them apart. She tried to close them but failed.

“Let me go! You disgusting..” She stopped when the guy behind her, holding her tits pinched her nipples all of the sudden. She continued to trash around.

“Let me go, let me go!” She said in a loud, dangerous voice but the people around her only smirked.

More people joined in. Two guys walked to her side and held her legs in place. Harukawa never felt so helpless, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t close her legs. The guy behind her continue to rub her breast and pinch and twist her nipples, the guy between her legs continued to stare at her cunt.

The guy snickered before lowering his hands and spreading her pussy apart. He was staring at her cunt as he drooled.

Harukawa looked away as he felt the guy’s thumb rubbing her clit. She could almost feel tears building up but she would never cry, she have endured so many pain through childhood, but this was never one of them.

Suddenly, a guy grabbed her face and kissed her. _‘No way.. My first kiss.._ ’ She tried to pull away but the guy grabbed her hair from behind. The kiss was rough and Harukawa hated it with all her being.

She felt something hot and wet licked her clitoris all of the sudden, causing her hips to buck up and to let out an involuntary moan. A big mistake, as soon as she opened her mouth, the guy slipped his tongue in. It was disgusting and slimy, she couldn’t believe she was being defiled this way.

The tongue on her clit circled and she felt the guy sucking it, causing for her to let out more small involuntary whimpers. They all seemed to enjoy it, even the others that was still in the sideline, rubbing their cocks as they watched.

She was running out of breath, yet, the guy kissing her only continued. She trashed around when she felt a desperate need for air. Finally, the guy pulled away and she had the time to catch her breath. She looked down to see the guy still eating her out.

“S-Stop it.. Get away..”

Her words only received snickers. A guy grabbed her hand and wrap it around his cock. She tried to pull it away but still couldn’t. She tried squeezing it harder but the guy only groaned.

“Hey, can I put it in already?”

That question shook her whole being.

“No! No! You can’t.. That’s for..” She tries to move away again but still couldn’t escape it. The guy aligned his 7-inch cock in her entrance. She wants it to stop, _‘Don’t put it in..’_ She thought, as if they'll be able to hear her. She tightly closed her eyes as she wished for this to be a bad dream.

“Hmm.. Maki-chan has a special someone he wants to give her first to.. But, sorry!” As soon as the guy said the word sorry, he inserted his cock deep inside Harukawa. The guy groaned.

“Fuck.. You’re tight..”

Harukawa’s eyes shot wide open as some tears escaped her eyes. Her mouth was open but no words came out. It hurt more than the pain in her childhood, it hurt. Her skin felt like it ripped, her insides throb, but that was just the start.

The guy pulled out slowly, snapping Harukawa out of her trance.

“Pull out! Pull out!”

“Heh..”

The only thing left inside her was head of the guy’s cock before he slammed it all inside of her. He began pulling out and roughly thrusting it in, repeatedly.

“Ahh! N-No, stop! Stop!” The guy pulled her closer and started licking and biting her nipples.

Suddenly, a guy walked behind Harukawa and rubbed her ass. His thumb touching her other entrance.

“I’m putting it in, too..” Harukawa froze.

“No! Y-You can’t.. Stop it!” She cried, tears coming out of her eyes. She felt the guy lined his thick, 8-inch cock on her other hole. There was no way it would fit, no, it just wouldn’t. It would kill her.

She begged and begged for them to stop but the guy put all of it in in one thrust. Harukawa couldn’t speak, she felt like something broke. She was bleeding and it hurt.

The two continue thrusting in a fast motion, Harukawa continue to shout and plea for them to stop but they wouldn’t.

“Fuck.. I’m about to cum.. I’ll cum inside you, okay, Maki-chan?” The guy in front of her asked. Her eyes widened.

“N-No, anything but that! Pull out! I don’t want it!!” She begged once again.

“No one does.” The guy smirked as he began speeding up even more. The two of them groaned and Harukawa felt a hot liquid entered her womb and ass. She let out a desperate cry. She couldn’t believe it, she has been raped and most probably would end up as pregnant. The two pulled out of her and left her on the floor, blood and semen on her private part.

“My turn.”

Her eyes widened at those words, before she could protest, a cock, longer and thicker than the one inside of her earlier, entered her.

The guy pulled her above him, he was laying down on the ground and was thrusting upwards inside of her. She tried to pull away but another guy suddenly pushed her down and entered her ass without any warnings. She let out another cry but as soon as she did that, a cock was shoved in her mouth, almost making her gag.

The three moved simultaneously, and each thrust hurt her. She hated it, it didn’t feel good, it hurts, everything.. was gone. Those things she thought she’ll be able to give to _him_ was gone.

“Hey.. I want to be inside of her already..”

“You’ll have your turn later.” The guy who’s thrusting his cock inside her mouth answered. She watched as the guy giggled in a twisted manner before taking out a knife from one of the clothes on the ground. Harukawa’s eyes widened, she first thought of using the knife to just kill them all, if she could somehow get out of their grips.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the guy headed towards her, the knife still on his hand. She wasn’t scared, she has been cut and beat up all the time, being cut is nothing compared to the hell she’s going through right now.

But, what surprised her is when the guy lowered himself beside her legs and suddenly stab her thigh, causing her to let out a small cry but it became more painful when the guy began twisting and turning the knife.

“Bitch’s tightened up.. You must like pain, don’t you, Maki-chan??” The guy thrusting inside her ass asked before slapping her ass. Her body trembled in pain when the guy with the knife continues to twist the knife then pull it out and throw the knife away from them before scooping the flesh out from the wound using his hand. Harukawa cried but when she saw what the guy did next, she froze.

The guy lined up his cock on the wound on her thigh and pushed in. She let out a loud, muffled cry, biting the cock inside her mouth but the guy seems to be not bothered at it at all and continue to thrust his cock inside.

The cock inside the wound on her thigh continue to thrust in and out, the guy letting out a series of groan. It was rubbing against the sore wound, almost hitting her bone. Tears overflowed from her eyes as she cried a muffled ‘Stop it already..’.

Then, another guy went on the other side of her thigh and stabbed it. She once again cried as he repeatedly stabbed and twist the knife, lumps of flesh and blood came out and as soon as the guy dropped the knife, he thrust his cock in.

More of the guys joined them, two guys used her hand to get them off. Another guy entered her ass, making her cry more. The same routine continued until they all came inside of her. The wounds on her thighs hurt immensely when the hot semen had hit them.

Harukawa wished for it to just be over. She wished to see them all die. She hated them, she hated the feeling, she hated her emotions, _she hated herself_.

“Just stop..” She whispered.

A hand touched her leg and pulled them apart, she couldn’t even look at them as they licked and sucked her clitoris.

“You know, you deserve this. I deserve this..” Her eyes widened at the familiar voice. She looked in front of her to see.. her.

Herself, Harukawa Maki, the same state as her, naked, bloodied and weak.

‘She’ smirked as she placed her pussy against Harukawa’s.

“Do you hate yourself, Maki? Do you hate me?” ‘Harukawa’ asked. Harukawa’s eyes widened as she tried to get away. She hated it, she hated seeing herself, she didn’t want to look at herself.

Her other self began rubbing their pussies together, their clits rubbing against each other. She listened to ‘her’ moans that sounded a lot like her voice.

_‘Because she is me..’_

She hated it. She hated it much more than when those people carving holes on her thighs and fucking it. _She hated herself._

“Ahh.. This must be why they liked me so much, I.. feel.. Nghnn.. So good..” ‘She’ began speeding up, still moaning at how good it feels. Harukawa’s eyes tear up, her own voice coming out as well.

“I’m gonna cum.. I.. just feel so good, Maki.. Almost like I’m made for this..” Her hand tightened into a fist, the fact that she sounded just like her and hearing those words. She hated it. ‘She’ rubbed harder and faster against her clit, moaning and soon, they both came. Harukawa cried out when she came and it continue when she felt ‘her’ continue to rub her clit against hers despite coming.

“S-Stop it already..”

“Hate me more, Maki.. Hate yourself more..” ‘She’ cried out. Harukawa was about to have her second orgasm.

“Stop.. Stop it.. Disappear.. Just.. Die!” She cried out when she came again and almost all of the sudden, the pressure against her body disappeared. She looked around to see no one. Not the guys from earlier, not even 'her'..

Almost.. She was almost at peace.. Not until she heard a laugh and a much more familiar voice..

“Having fun like the slut you are, Harumaki?”

Her eyes widened as she looked at _him_. She immediately backed away. _No, no, no.. Please don't.._

“Aaahhhhhhhh!! Just stop it!! STOP IT ALREADY!” She shouted as she sobbed. She tried to move away, pulling her hand from the chain with all her strength as _he_ got closer to her.

She knew.. This is the last straw.. She didn’t want it.. It will hurt her more than anything.. This will make her hate _him_ …

And that’ll break her..

\-------

“N-No.. Please.. Stop it, Momota.. Please..”

Ouma drank his panta as he watched Harukawa, she has the same helmet that the Neo World Program have on her head, her body was shaking as she repeated Momota’s name, begging and crying for him to stop.

Ouma could only smirk before turning his head back to the computer that was still displaying their lead developer that’s drinking another cup of coffee.

“Soooo, how’s that, Mr. Lead Developer?? I told you they’ll agree!”

“Yeah, yeah. Doesn't change the fact that Gokuhara Gonta still dies in the next chapter. Big guys just don't survive." He stated, laughing slightly. 

"True. About that, is the new motive done??"

"No. We're still finalizing it. Oh, by the way, you should check the comments and views. And our rank, it skyrocketed. We're about 194 Million votes away from the 2nd Best. Well, if you don't count the Billion." Kazuma smirked, the nickname '2nd Best' that once was a praise that turned into a great insult for their rival really feels great when it rolls off his tongue.

Ouma's eyes twinkled at the news.

"Woah, that's about 43 Million votes in 1 episode!" He smirked at their rival's defeat.

“Nishishishi.. Well, it’s all thanks to me so thank me, Kazuma-chan!” He demanded, snapping the other out of his thoughts.

“Fuck you.”

“Do so.”

“No, thanks.”

Ouma smirked at their lead developer who continued drinking coffee. Ouma opened another computer and clicked the Ranks. He smirked at what he saw. _'Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony by Team Danganronpa............2,293,993,875'_. And it was still rising. Then, there's 2nd Best with 101,000,377 votes, he smirked. He exited the site and entered the official site of Danganronpa. He played the live episode of Harukawa physically and mentally breaking and saw the comments they’re getting about the fanservice episode.

_‘Woah.. That was fucking hot..’_

_‘Yes, Maki tits!’_

_‘Holy shit, I wish I could be one of those people!’_

_‘I’m gay again’_

_‘Sorry, but Tentacles x Maki forever’_

_‘Man.. Maki suffering is a sick pleasure of mine, send help-'_

_‘Holy fuck’_

_'Don't worry about me, I'm just an outsider fangirling about Kaito instead'_

_‘I could die now’_

_'Kaimaki noncon is pretty great'_

_‘Maki x Maki 100000000/10’_

_‘Can we have Himiko?’_

_‘Haven’t got this kind of fanservice since Season 17 and 32.’_

_‘That was extreme..’_

_‘Best fanservice episode ever’_

“People these days are twisted as ever. Nishishishi..” He giggled and smirked. He pushed his chair towards the other computer and began typing out Monokuma’s new lines for the next class trial.

_“Upupupupupu.. Who said I targeted her?? I left the card key in the cafeteria for someone to find. It isn’t my fault she found it first, and instead of telling everyone about it, she hid it away from y’all and decided to see what it was for!! And it resulted to this! Bwahahahahaha!"_

“Yup, that’s a wrap.” He yawned and looked through it one last time before sending it over Monokuma’s AI. He looked back at the other computer, Kazuma was still staring at him, drinking another cup of coffee. He noticed Ouma yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to sleep, brat. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kazuma said as he put his coffee down. Ouma smiled at him.

“Bai-bai, love ya!” He watched as their lead developer stared at him blankly and raised his middle finger at him before the computer shut down.

He giggled slightly. He walked towards Harukawa who was shaking her head, tears still falling from her eyes as her whole body trembled and writhed around.

“Stop this.. Stop it. Stop it.. Just.. Just.. JUST KILL ME ALREADY!”

Ouma smirked.

“With pleasure.”

\-------

“Saihara-chan! Seat with me today, please!”

“But..”

“Please!” Ouma’s eyes twinkled. He looked like a little child with no tint of any malice but Saihara knows better than to believe those thoughts.

“Okay.. But I’m going to switch later to Momota-kun and Harukawa-san.. We don’t want yesterday’s event happening again..” Ouma only smiled brightly before pulling Saihara down beside him.

The two began eating, exchanging few words and a lot of teasing as they do. As they continued, the door suddenly opened.

Saihara’s head turned to see Momota.. Only Momota.. He blinked a couple of times, a bit surprised the assassin wasn’t with him.

“Morning, sidekick!” Momota greeted before looking around. His eyes landed at Ouma and he glared but his eyes wandered again.

“Is Harumaki here?”

“She’s hiding under the table, doing the unspeakable! Oh, but that’s a lie.” Momota glared at him even harder. Saihara simply blocked Momota’s view from Ouma before talking.

“No, I haven’t seen her since this morning..”

“Oh no! Harukawa-chan’s probably killing Yumeno-chan now!”

“What? I’m here.” Yumeno lifted her head from Shirogane’s lap and rubbed her eyes.

“Welp, that’s disappointing.”

“Should we check on her, Momota-kun?” Saihara asked which got a nod from Momota who seemed uneasy. Saihara didn’t know what drove him to do it but he turned his head towards Ouma who’s arguing with Yumeno.

“Um.. Ouma-kun, do you want to come with us?” 

“Shuichi?” Momota called out, eyes narrowing.

“What? Do you want me to get killed, Saihara-chan??”

“No.. Just..” Saihara paused. He remembered yesterday’s training session.

Instead of having all of them in the cafeteria as Harukawa apologizes, it may be better with just Saihara and Momota as the audience.

“I just—”

“Whatevs. I’ll go anywhere as long as I’m with you, Saihara-chan!” The liar smiled which caused for Saihara to look away. Momota was still giving him a confused look but decided to not comment about it.

The 3 began walking towards Harukawa’s room. As expected, Momota and Ouma began arguing almost immediately but not too far for the other to just leave. The liar seems to be holding back on his words more than usual. It was almost.. a good thing, Saihara thought.

Soon, they’ve reached the door and Momota knocked.

“Harumaki??”

“Darling~”

“Shut up!” Momota glared at Ouma who continue giggling. Momota knocked a few more times but received no answer.

“Do you think she’s in her lab..?” Saihara asked.

Momota reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. It was open. He didn’t know why but he gulped, there were just uneasiness everywhere, ever since this morning.

He shook it off. He knew everything would be fine, he just knows it. They’ll see Harukawa, hair down and sticking all over the place, glaring at them. After that, she’ll probably kick them out of her room. Then as they all walk back the cafeteria, she’ll apologize to Ouma.

_‘Yeah.. Everything will be fine..’_

He pushed the door open, calling out the assassin’s name.

“Haruma..ki..?"

He stopped at the scene in front of him. Saihara who was talking with Ouma, stopped and walked towards Momota, grabbing his shoulder.

“What’s wro—”

He stopped when he saw what, no, who Momota was staring at. A body hanging from the ceiling, pale, motionless and without a doubt.. Dead..

"H-Harukawa-san..?"

Two pair of eyes were wide open, the owners frozen in place, still unable to accept the reality in front of them. Behind them, Ouma was only smirking and then, the familiar bell rang.

“A body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to Harukawa Maki’s, the Ultimate Assassin’s Room!”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is what happens when I try to explore a dark side of Kokichi a.k.a. Mastermind Kokichi. Dark fics are and will always be my thing. Also, if anyone didn't understand Kokichi's nickname for Kazuma Kuro (just an OC of mine): Kuzuma - Kuzu(Japanese) = Scum, Trash, Rubbish etc.
> 
> Props to anyone that understands the title. Peace out!


End file.
